Fallout 4 Prologue
by obamacareoursalvation
Summary: A journey in the ruins of Boston. Graphic content. Please review.


The morning mist was thick and humid, and Keenan was already sweating his ass off.

"Get you shit in gear you damn Redneck" Andre exclaimed, looking over his shoulder at the despicable African.

"Shut your damn lips, I know your ass is still bleeding from last night." Keenan exclaimed spitting the dip through the mangled dick-trap he called a mouth. Andre tried to talk tough but he had ass like a 7 year old asian boy. That stupid shit fucker had drank the last of his nuka-cola the day before, and he wasn't about to wrap his lips around another bandit cock just for him to keep the sweet nectar all to himself. Shit, if it was a quantum he'd even swallow the salty juices with a smile. The road ahead of them was a long and stiff one. Boston was a difficult place for anyone, especially for a couple of ass bandits looking to fuck and pillage. As the irradiated mist on the highway began to clear they could see the remnants of an old post office just ahead of them, and a merchant getting some much needed rest. Keenan could still smell the shit underneath his fingernails and he wanted to give this man a taste.

"Andre, you get up behind the post office, and I'll approach him from the front. Give me some caps and I'll go talk to him" Keenan said with a sly smile. Andre reached down the back of his pants and presented the brown, bloody coins to his master and got into position. Andre was adept at carrying items up his horribly abused poop chute, with all the scar tissue and shear sexual willpower held it in place. At the start of their adventure, he could carry up to 300 pounds of miscellaneous items without being over encumbered, until he got that one fucking perk.

The wasteland may have been a rough place, but Keenan's baby soft skin and boyish good looks would arouse any man, being gay was a choice after all. He always took good care of his hygiene, and was always glistening and shit. He kept his pedophile mustache nice and clean and always had a charming word when he was choking a bitch the fuck out. Since he had shaved that pubic hair he called a beard, this would be all too easy. He wouldn't kill the merchant immediately, he'd need at least get some blood on his cock for lubricant first.

As he got closer, he could see the merchant was a ghoul and a damn sexy beast at that. He had a brahmin with him, and he couldn't tell which one aroused him more. He'd likely keep that shitty animal's pelt to sell it for some buffout, and maybe even get the brahmin's pelt too. He hadn't noticed Keenan approaching yet, and Andre's tight, yet malleable, butthole was already in position behind the office.

"Good morning there, sunshine" He said, dip juices dripping from his nasty fucking mouth.

"uh… hello, got anything for sale? I'm a trader out of the commonwealth, and I've got a few items if you're looking to buy." The ghoul exclaimed nervously.

"….You a pre war ghoul?" Keenan asked, dogging the question.

"Yeah, grew up right over there in the city…." he said, as the both turned to look at the rusted, piece of shit former skyline. As Keenan turned back around his penis was completely out of his pants, hanging there like a dead fish. It would take a lot more than surprise sex with a walking corpse to arouse him today. As the ghoul began to realize what was happening, Andre bursts out of the post office, dressed like a post man from the waist up and fully naked and erect from the waist down. His hairy, veiny legs ready to spring into action at any time.

" You get us some milk and I'll deal with our friend here. You still got a dick or did that fall off?" Keenan said through his janky ass teeth. Andre, an obedient gimp as always, began sucking the putrid black milk from the brahmins fucked up tits as he bent the ghoul over a nearby car exposing his rotten, yet suple, buttcheeks. This would be one of keenan's best fucks as he injected some med-x straight into his ball sack and went ass deep into that festering mound.

An hour later, Andre's dick was a blood red and throbbing with pleasure. He hadn't actually fucked anything, but Keeanan had given him a pity fuck after the ghoul had succumbed to the grievous ass plundering. He had even shoved an entire vodka bottle up his ass, helping him to achieve the ultimate ecstasy. Keenan, unflinching as he slit the one of the brahmin's throat and fucked it's open neck hole, finished quickly and turned to him.

"This has been one hell of a Fallout 4 Prolouge" he smiled. Oh yeah, and the ghoul was the Lone Wanderer 100 years later or something.


End file.
